


We Are (b)

by safarikalamari



Series: fyeahspiritassassin week [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Sometimes, Chirrut thinks he embraces the thought of soulmates more than anyone else





	We Are (b)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Soulmate
> 
> I got a bit cliched with this oops

Chirrut has always known that he and Baze would be together. Friends wave it away, others scold, and Chirrut laughs it off.

No, Chirrut knows because he’ll wake up in the middle of the night, tears streaming down his face and see Baze in a deep slumber, but his face wet with tears too. When Baze broke his arm because of a misstep, Chirrut couldn’t use his own for a week. Whatever Baze goes through, Chirrut does too, whole and real as if it were only happening to himself.

They are soulmates, but Chirrut doesn’t dare say the word. Enough superstitions and old legends twisted the term into something vile, tasteless, that even the elders forbid such a concept. 

Chirrut doesn’t understand. Why is it so wrong to feel what another does? When he suffers with Baze, he knows how to help him cope, to lead him through the pain another way. 

He knows Baze is grateful, but he can sense the stiffness when he touches Baze. Words that tilt on the edge of love are cut off by Baze’s pessimism and Chirrut learns to keep it to himself. 

His heart hurts and he knows Baze can feel it. Yet, they go their ways, ignoring the lingering thoughts, listening to rhetoric without mouthing back. 

Chirrut even thinks they’ve stopped for good when he finds himself unable to feel Baze’s heart beat in time with his own, his ears searching for familiar breathing in the darkness of their shared room. Exhaustion finally lulls him to sleep, but his body remains tense.

He awakes in the middle of the night on the verge of a terrible dream, only to find Baze’s hand on his shoulder, having shaken him awake. Chirrut tries not to focus on the tears that fall down Baze’s cheeks just as they do on his own face.

“Run away with me,” Baze breathes in the still night, crouching next to Chirrut’s bed.

“Where will we go?” Chirrut shakes his head at this small shred of hope.

“Someplace we can be together. Where I can love you.”

Chirrut has always known he and Baze are soulmates. They run through the fields, their laughter filling the air and as the sunlight breaks the fog, Chirrut tugs Baze into a kiss to prove to the world that nothing will stop this.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 very unrelated takes on the AU because I couldn't decide which I liked more. Anyways.
> 
>  
> 
> [Version A on Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com/post/160134015823/we-are-a)


End file.
